


The Strength of his Other Heart

by PrezKoko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Takes place after Extra Game chapter 5, Vorpal Swords arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi notices something as his other personality comes forth.</p><p>That something involves Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strength of his Other Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This idea spawned after reading Extra Game 5. The AkaKise ship in me is growing.

Akashi first felt the stirrings at the back of his head when Kise flawlessly became Vorpal Sword's point guard in the 2nd quarter.

It lasted for less than half a second and he mostly dismissed the feeling.

However, when he went back on court for the second half as Kise and Aomine carried out a perfectly in-sync defence, the sensation appeared again. This time, Akashi was suspicious, but he had to focus to properly fight against Nash Gold Jnr.

It was a tough fight. More and more, Akashi realised that the only solution was to master the Emperor Eye. A skill that he had yet to achieve even though he knows the other Akashi can switch it on with a thought.

Just as he was contemplating how he could bring forth the other Akashi, Kise went into _zone_.

The stirrings became groggy consciousness.

'Can you hear me?' Akashi thought in his mind.

A short conversation later, and Akashi attempted to concede control. It wasn't that easy. He'd not even been back for a year yet. His subconscious refused to let another personality take over so easily.

Even if that other personality was essential to victory.

Even if that other personality was technically a part of himself.

The other Akashi was tentative too. He could feel it even as waves of awe rolled from him like an undulating river.

Kise in _zone_ was a sight to behold after all.

It didn't last long though. Barely into their 3rd quarter, Kise finally collapsed.

Akashi felt the worry clench at his heart at the inevitable outcome. Within the same moment, a surge of power emitted from the other Akashi, pushing him out of control.

Power fuelled by desire.

Akashi swallowed the nervousness that rose up. He knew without even trying that there was no way of getting control back when his wayward little brother was so determined to be out in the world.

The other Akashi's desire to not allow his team to lose was strong. Especially when one of them was kneeling in the middle of the court, having used up every ounce of his energy.

Although he had been the closest anyway, Akashi felt his other's urgency as he rushed to help.

Felt the pride he felt, and the affections.

He raised an eyebrow. Well that was...new.

Kise was speaking. "Hah...I'm so weak..." he mumbled derisively.

"What do you mean 'weak'? You've done well enough," the other Akashi said, unhesitatingly tucking himself under Kise's arm to support him. "Leave the rest to me, Ryouta."

Immediately, Kise tensed. "Akashicchi?"

From within his own mind, Akashi smiled to himself, glad that Kise noticed the switch so quickly. Although he couldn't really see anything the other Akashi couldn't see, he was sure that Midorima at least would have noticed already. Perhaps even Kuroko.

The original Akashi sat back and watched his younger personality dominate the court with the rest of his friends.

\---

We win.

Of course we win.

I am absolute. And Ryouta's efforts were commendable.

The rest of the team also put in plenty of efforts of course. But Ryouta's the one still shaking from exhaustion.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him when he finally lets go of Kuroko in the celebratory hugs and turns his dazzling smile to me.

There is some confusion in his eyes, but since it didn’t dim his smile in any way, I didn't mind. "I'm fine, Akashicchi!" he says cheerfully.

"Good," I say with a smile. My hand pats him on the small of his back, and lingers a bit longer that is probably appropriate. Still, I can't help but maintain contact for as long as possible. The original Akashi is already seeping back and pushing me away.

Moments before I fall into the submerged depth of subconscious, I hear Akashi murmur 'Mibuchi isn't going to like this...'

**Author's Note:**

> It's short...but I had to write this. I mean, the AkaKise was so tangible in this chapter I couldn't help but react to it. IT WAS SO AWESOME!!!! YEAY FOR KISE CHAPTER! YEAY FOR BOTH AOKISE AND AKAKISE IN KISE CHAPTER!!!!! (There were some KiKuro and MidoKise too but they weren't as obvious as the BLANTANT AOKISE AND AKAKISE!!!!)
> 
> I do suspect that original Akashi might return before the end of the match to bring everyone into zone, so in a way the second part might be incorrect once chapter 6 comes out. Which is why I'm not actually sure how to continue this...so it's staying as a one-shot for now...
> 
> Even though I really want to continue with Reo-nee's reaction to AkaKise. Maybe I'll just note it as canon divergence...
> 
> I'm also thinking of a fic that's both AkaKuro and AkaKise with the two personalities but...it might be too similar to this one.
> 
> Ahhh!!! So many fanfics I want to write. Let's see what happens.


End file.
